Feonicks Outreach's The Legend of Zelda
by Feonicks
Summary: It is my dreadful duty as a writer to document the repulsive, agonizing events that took place in the world of Hyrule during the time of Link. I must warn all viewers to refrain from reading this tale. The sickening sixth chapter is published.
1. Woeful Warnings

The day was peaceful. Birds were chirping, the trees were chatting with each other, and the little elves of the Kokiri Forest were holding hands, skipping around like larks in the glen. The sun shone bright on…

_I'm sorry to inform you that this is not how the story you are reading begins. This story does not even involve any thing remotely close to sunshine, chirping birds, or little elves holding hands and skipping around like larks in the glen. This story is so repulsive, in fact, that I have gotten several complaints from people who know some people who have been emotionally scarred by this tale. I must, as the recorder of these historic happenings, warn you of what is to come. This is, as I have said, a repulsive story; one in which you will regret reading after the first few chapters. Please, I implore you to click the Back button on your web browser and go about doing something else if this fiction novel offends you in any way. If you take this advice and end up leaving this web page, here are a few examples of what you can spend your free time doing: begin a grand campaign to save the Pacific dolphins, feed the poor, go spend a great amount of money on shoes, eat some pie, or read a non-repulsive book._

_I must also mention that if you are at all offended by big swords, wrinkly old sages, seven-year slumbers, runaway princesses, dying trees, ghastly pale Hylian boys, or kidney and cucumber pie, you might as well not even bother reading past this sentence, because this will not be the story for you. By some awful twist of fate, it is my dreadful duty to tell you the tale of a poor, ghastly pale Hylian boy who goes by the name of Link. Since it is apparent that you wish to continue onto the story, I suppose that I can not stop you. But, for the record, please refrain from having your head deflate if this story gets too depressing for your taste._

_With all due respect,_

_Feonicks Outreach_

Every story begins with a scene. A beautiful scene or an ugly scene… They all begin with something big happening. "Lord of the Rings" by JRR Tolkien began with a 111st birthday. "Star Wars Episode Four" by George Lucas began with Darth Vader capturing Princess Leia. "Better Homes and Gardens New Cook Book" by some random cooking experts began with a Nutrition Analysis section. All these stories…all stories in general, begin with an event taking place. Oh, but not this book…

This story begins with a little, ghastly pale, Hylian boy named Link laying in his bed. Link had consumed three alcoholic beverages prior to this dull, dark morning, and was at the time unconscious. I must warn you, if you ever come across a drunken Hylian, it is best to run as far as you can as fast as you can before the Hylian realizes you're there. If you are an unfortunate bystander when a drunken Hylian regains consciousness, I would have to bid you farewell, for chances of your survival are slim to none.

I know a man who knew a scientist who performed extensive experiments, attempting to study the mindset of Hylian beings. Take note that I said, "I know a man who KNEW A SCIENTIST". My colleague KNEW the scientist, for you see, one of his Hylian subjects—a bodyguard for the King of Hyrule—escaped from his containment compound, and well… let's just say, the scientist never studied the art of resisting having flaming stakes smacked against his backside. The scientist was

soon found laying on the floor of his laboratory, quivering and foaming at the mouth. His five experimental victims were not in their cages; they had escaped, and were never found. The scientist was soon accepted into the Hylian Hospital For The Mentally Troubled, and he is still there today.

So, as it is obvious, a Hylian is something that should not be tampered with, especially when it is drunk and unconscious. However, there are several types of creatures that could care less about what a Hylian boy or girl threatened to do to them. One of these sorts of species is fairies. In fact, as I remember, a fairy was, at that very moment, flying into the small tree house that the Hylian boy was asleep in.

And this is where the story begins. Did I not tell you, dear reader? It is not exciting. It is boring and dull; I am sad to say that it will begin to pick up pace, though. It will begin to pick up a sad, depressing, repulsive pace in the next chapters to come.

_I, the documentationary expert of this written work, am happy to say that I do not have ownership of Zelda, Link, or any other characters that take part in this terrible tale of woe and despair. If I did, I would have probably committed a terrible act of insanity by now, for this tale is so revolting that it makes you want to rip out your eyes and sell them to someone who could really use them._

_Until the next terrible chapter,_

_FEONICKS OUTREACH_


	2. Fiendous Fairy

_As I can see, my words were not taken to be wise. You continue on in this story, hoping to find comfort. I must, once more, warn you that this legend does not know of any 'comfort' or 'satisfaction'. You will only be hurt. But, it is your choice as a human being—or Hylian—to read the tale; do so if you wish._

_Mercy Be Upon You And I,_

_Feonicks Outreach_

I left off at the part when the fairy, who went by the name of Navi, entered the drunken, unconscious, ghastly pale, Hylian boy's tree house. Navi was a tad bit of a smart arse, if I remember correctly, and was definitely not 'traveling-companion' material. However, I am sad to say, that Link became stuck with Navi for quite a long while.

"Zigaroonipoolace", buzzed Navi, which, in fairy dialect, probably translated to something along the lines of "Get out of bed, you miserable, drunken, unconscious, ghastly pale, Hylian boy!"

Link squirmed a bit, and Navi decided that it would probably be best to take a violent approach to waking up the young Hylian. In a flash, she charged, and flew straightinto Link's right eye. Now, as you can remember from the first chapter, I told you that drunken Hylians are some of the most dangerous beings on the planet, and should not be tampered with. However, I also said that there were certain kinds of species that could care less whether or not a Hylian disliked them or not; fairies were one of those species.

Now, if you have ever had a fairy charge straight into your eye, then you know what kind of pain Link was in. If you never have experienced this type of injury, then I should congratulate you, for the pain is so excruciating that you feel as if you are going to vomit your liver out.

At this point, Link rolled off of the bed he was laying on, fell onto the ground, and began scurrying around on the floor like a wild goose. Navi snickered, being the little devilish imp that she was, and then continued to shout instructions.

"Ribito", she shouted, which possibly meant "Hurry, Saria is waiting outside. She has a cool-looking sword for you. You better go out there before she leaves."

Quickly, Link jumped up, trying to ignore the terrible pain that he felt on the right side of his face. He dashed outside, missed the ladder leading to the ground, fell off of the tree house twelve feet from the ground, hit the ground face first, jumped up, ignored the pain that was now on both sides of his face, and found Saria, looking beautiful as ever, holding a box that held what Navi had described as a cool-looking sword.

"Hello, Link," said the beautiful Saria to the stubborn and still half-drunk Link. "I have a gift here from yours truly."

Link grinned childishly, despite the great pain that he felt right about now.

He opened up the box, and found… a cheap plastic-bladed sword with a wooden handle. In fact, the plastic blade was so cheap that it had already been bent to one side. It was terrible.

"This is terrible!" Link exclaimed, pushing aside Saria and running away with his cheap little plastic-bladed, wooden-handled sword; Navi followed closely behind him.

Saria watched them go, and then sighed as she dusted off the mud on her shoes that she had fallen in when Link pushed her. She walked over to a rock and sat down upon it's rough surface. She had tried to get something special for Link, and he had simply turned her down.

I should probably take the time to announce the obvious: Link was not the ladies' man. He could see the most gorgeous woman on the face of the planet, and he would treat her as if she was dirt. In fact, now that I think about it, he was nobody's man.

Oh, but Mido of the Kokiri Forest, now HE was a ladies' man. He could see the ugliest girl on the face of the planet, and treat her like the princess. Now, of course, he was a complete and total rude person to the men of Kokiri, but that's how life is.

At this very moment, Mido was walking up behind Saria, speaking comforting words of romance and glee.

"Oh, Saria," the charmer began. "Don't you worry. Link is not the man for you. If you were MY girl, I would treat you like you walked on water."

That was not entirely true, for, as you will later see, Mido was all talk, and no action. That's what Link hated about him. And it is also terrible to use the phrase "I would treat you like you walked on water" in a romantic setting. For, if you did, by chance, come upon someone who did walk on water, you would probably treat them as an outcast or a freak, not someone you cherish and admire.

I apologize, I am getting off-topic. Link…Link…Link….

Link was heading off towards the Great Deku Tree, the oldest talking tree in the Kokiri Forest, at this very moment; Navi was following closely behind. However, what happened next is so appalling that I must leave you with this as the second chapter's final paragraph. Excuse while I leave to vomit over the repulsive acts that Link will soon commit.

_FEONICKS OUTREACH _


	3. Dying Deku

It tears my heart apart when I think about what took place next in the world of Link, Navi, and the other people he would meet on his quest. It involved a half-drunken, ghastly pale Hylian boy, a cranky fairy, a wise kind old talking tree, and a whole lot of man-eating spiders…

This wise tree was called the Deku. Please, do not ask me what Deku means, for I could not give you answer, and I don't like being asked questions that I can not reply to in an intelligent manner.

The Deku was in a grave state, one so grave that no true potion could cure it. It was coughing, and snorting, and wheezing, and all the other impolite and ill-mannered things that it could have done…some Kokirians said it was old age; some said otherwise. But, as Link soon discovered, the Deku was stuffed with something other than it's sinuses.

Link and Navi slowly approached the once-handsome, now-sickly-looking Deku Tree, afraid to disturb him. Link still carried the cheap plastic and wooden sword Saria had given him, and it was hoping that the Deku had a better sword that he could trade it in for.

I must tell you now, the Deku never gives Link another sword, and neither does anyone else, and it stands that way until the end of time. And so the story goes on…

"Griffino," hissed Navi, which probably translated to English as "Go ahead. Go say something to him."

Link cleared his throat, and then approached the Deku, with his chest puffed out and his head cocked upward—he was always known by the other guys as being a "snot" when he wasn't drunk. He grinned an idiotically arrogant grin, and then spoke:

"Dear Wise Old Deku, Master of all that is in this Forest, I come today…"

"Indeed," the Wise Deku coughed out, "Cut the crap."

I am not tampering with the historical events. The Deku honestly spoke those words; I kid you not. Now, of course, Link knew not of what this 'crap' word meant, if their was even a 'crap' in the Hylian dictionary… But the tone in which the Deku spoke those words allowed Link to realize that he was not a favorite of the Wise Old Tree's.

"You are here for a sword, are you not?" asked the Deku, spitting saliva in all directions.

"Gafiro!" shouted Navi, which I am almost certain meant "Geez, my good fellow! Do you need a tissue or something?!"

However, to side with the Deku, I do not believe that they make tissues that large. Sorry, Navi.

Link noticed something inside the Deku's mouth. He, being the curious boy that he was, decided to check out just what the object was; Navi flew closely behind him. The Deku opened his mouth wider, in hopes that Link may be able to help him rid himself of whatever was causing these terrible irritations the Deku was facing at the moment. Link and Navi just stepped through the mouth of the Wise Old Tree, when suddenly, they couldn't move. Link squirmed from side to side, but he was stuck on air. It's like a barrier had stopped the two, and clung onto them as prey. Navi shrieked, and Link looked up towards the top of the inside of the tree.

And what he saw, I have seen as well, and I hope that never you, dear reader, catch in your sight this dreadfully horrifying view. Spiders…millions of them. The smallest spider was two feet tall. Everywhere; crawling down the walls, hanging from ledges, sitting on their catch-nets.

Note, fair reader, that before the word 'web' was invented, a spider lived on a 'catch-net', as it was referred to. Same thing, different name. Now back to Link and Navi…

The two looked all around them. Spiders were coming from everywhere to see what new prey had fallen into their trap. Link soon realized that he had lead himself into a catch-net, and thus, caused this terrible event to take place.

Now, please, I have heard other versions of this tale, as I'm sure you have as well. Almost all of the stories speak of Link and his brave dash into the infested Deku tree, where he fought off villains, and eventually eliminated a large queen spider. Well, I am here to inform you now: that is all false, as you will soon see. In fact, there was not a queen spider to begin with. And trust me, Link did everything but face the dreadful villains.

Link brought his plastic sword upward, barely managing to cut himself free before the spiders reached them. As he backed out of the catch-net, the Deku closed his mouth. Navi wasn't so lucky. The poor fairy was soon man-eating spider food.

Now, you may be asking me, how could Navi die? He's with Link all through his childhood, and them some. But, my wonderful audience, that also is incredibly wrong. That was only a myth, as was the Link fighting off thousands of villains inside the dying Deku tree. Navi was gone, and that was that.

Link then realized that going back into the Deku was pointless, and so, he left the Wise Old Tree to die a slow and agonizing death. That's when Link realized he didn't have a shield. Instead of buying one from the Kokiri Shop, he did the worst thing you could possibly do to a tree: he ripped off a large piece of bark from the side of the Deku's face.

If you are reading this and you are a maple, oak, or evergreen tree, I sincerely apologize. It was not my intent to offend any of you. I am merely telling the story of this dreaded 'hero', as some call him.

Link was indeed a terrible little boy, and I do hope that he eventually was killed, for it would do the world a lot of good.

Until the next chapter…

_FEONICKS OUTREACH_


	4. Pitiful Party

Ah. How it grieves me to write such a depressing story. A young Kokirian girl was pushed into the mud, a fairy became the prey of a million hungry man-eating spiders, and a wise old tree perished, never to be revived again. And, the strange thing about it is, it's only the fourth chapter.

Oh, how I wish I could tell you that Link organized a funeral for the cranky little fairy Navi. I wish I could say that Link stopped his selfish ways after watching the Deku pass on into the realm of perished vegetation. But, I can not, for that would be lying, and one of my close relatives once told me that lying is one of the worst things that a human being could do. And, being an author of a story that several people have unfortunately been reading, I do not want to pass these habits off to anyone else.

No, Link did not mourn over his friend's death. Instead, he immediately went to Saria, and requested that she organize a traveling party so as that he can leave to visit the Hyrule Kingdom. No sadness, no sorrow, just a quick getaway.

I must take this time to explain how a traveling party works. In Kokiri, it is illegal to travel outside of the forest without more than two people accompanying you. It does not matter the age of your companions, or the size, or width, or hair color, or number of teeth still intact within their jaw. It can be anyone other than a fairy or your own child. However, Saria knew it would take weeks to organize a traveling party.

"Link," Saria said, sadly, "It would take weeks to organize a traveling party. I'm sorry."

Link wouldn't stand for this.

"I won't stand for this!" shouted Link. "I don't care who the Kokirians are. They can be fat, skinny, short, tall, black, white, orange, blue, curly-headed, big-headed…I don't care! Just get me a traveling party NOW!"

Do you remember in the previous chapters—Chapter Two to be exact—when I said that Link was not a lady's man? Yes. That statement applies here as well.

Saria, in a flurry of fright, quickly went around Kokiri, knocking on doors, looking for people who would be willing to leave the Forest and inhabit Hyrule. Many times, she had doors slammed in her face, and trust me, it is not a good feeling when you are shunned by your own neighbors.

Link waited impatiently at the Forest's central stump, having organized a pack and armed his cheap plastic and wooden sword, and his new wooden shield that he made out of bark that he tore off the face of the Deku. He was a pitiful sight on that day; still a tad bit woozy from the three alcoholic beverages that he had consumed the night before, and armed with some of the cheapest looking armor money could have bought.

After an hour, Saria came to the rendezvous point with four other men and a woman. Link recognized only one of the group's members, and that was Creepy Castro.

Creepy Castro was one of Kokiri's many outcasts. He was what you and I would call 'schizophrenic'; he constantly spoke to himself, harnessing three separate personalities. It had always terrified the other Kokirians to watch as Creepy Castro's mind argued with itself. I must say, I personally never want to see something as disturbing as that.

However, Castro was not the worst of the group. In fact, I will tell you now that Castro was the BEST member of the team despite being a complete freak—the word 'freak' is a little light in this case. After spotting Castro, Link then saw the Rutundra Twins: Gorsh and Maliph. Both were known throughout the area as, well, different—a word which here means 'thought to be completely and totally unstable mentally and physically'.

Both of them had their own disadvantages and advantages: Gorsh was an ugly brute about seven feet tall; however, he was a genius capable of calculating a large quantity of statistics within the space of his abnormally small cranium; Maliph was a handsome fellow about five foot ten, brown hair, blue eyes, wore clean silver armor.. yet, his intelligence, or lack thereof, forced him to understand very little of what his twin counterpart spoke of. In fact, Maliph was incapable of reading, writing, or even thinking for long period of time. Not too long before this, a doctor that I eventually studied under prescribed Maliph an anti-attention medication; a drug that would prevent him from using his brain, and put him in a complete state of mindlessness—a word which here means 'a state in which you are without use of a mind' (The doctor eventually used it himself, so it's safe to say that studying under him was no use, for he was unable to teach me anything).

Now, after listening to my rambling, I am sad to say that there are two other people from the group that I still need to describe. However, to save you from boredom, I will skip that part. I will sum it up as so: the other man, Towning, is a deaf drunk; the single woman in the group is Sandrao, who is 85 years old, and has the biggest wart you've ever seen setting on the very tip of his nose. Yes, I said 'HIS nose' when describing a woman; to be quite truthful—which I must be to avoid lying—no one has been able to confirm the gender of Sandrao… It is one of the great mysteries of Kokiri.

Link turned his back to the group, and headed of towards Hyrule, expecting the group to follow; all but one did. Maliph had just taken an anti-attention pill, so he was unaware of his surroundings. Gorsh quickly slung his induced brother over his shoulder, and followed after the group.

I apologize for the sheer randomness of this chapter. However, I have always found it difficult to describe certain figures of history without distorting the public's image of them. Please continue on with this tale—or don't, if you are one of weak mind and soul—as I proceed with Link's troublesome travels and trials.


	5. Sanquine Salesman

If you have recently entered a museum—whether it was to attend an art show or to escape from the police—you have noticed a painting called a triptych. A triptych has three panels, which something different painted on each of the panels. For instance, an artist I knew once—he went by the alias of Vanderof—illustrated for me a triptych. The first panel displayed a banana with the top half bitten off. The second had on it a packet of gum, with foil wrapped on all of the pieces. The final panel had a simple blue sphere on it with the word "monkey" displayed on it. The triptych was entitled _The Things That None Will Have_ and I cannot look upon it without weeping, for I know that I will never have those things.

I say that to say this: there is a similar triptych out side the throne room of the King of Hyrule. This one was illustrated by a Mister Waldren; he was a close friend of the King's, until he was hung for treason. Waldren's certain triptych displayed a separate meaning that _The Things That None Will Have_. The first panel showed a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a table cloth. The second panel was drawn to resemble a pool of nice, cool water. The third panel has a simple blue sphere on it with the word "monkey" displayed on it. This triptych was entitled _The Desires of A Ghastly Pale Drunken Hylian Boy_. I must say that, after doing extensive research, Waldren's triptych is, what some would call, wrong. They desire a beautiful woman wearing nothing… period.

This was the same thought that was going through Renizo's mind as he examined Waldren's popular, yet false, triptych. Renizo had been waiting for sometime outside the throne room of King Amsterdam; several hours he had waited, hoping to speak to ruler of Hyrule. But instead, he found only boredom, and a terribly misinformed triptych.

Renizo worked as a traveling salesman, advertising such products as toilet bowl plungers and juicers, screwdrivers and fax machines, bath soaps and cans of spam. You name the objects that no one in Hyrule would be able to use, and Renizo would have it. He had made his fortune selling to drunks and mentally ill rabbits; the cans of spam were favorites among those two sorts of customers. However, that was not what he was here for.

Renizo had one item that was said to actually have a use, and that was none other than a tool called the Ocarina of Time. It was not so much a tool than it was an instrument. It resembled that of a flute, painted purple, and carved in a strange elven fashion. When certain tunes were played on it, it would illuminate an immense amount of power. The only trouble was, Renizo was unaware of how to perform music on the Ocarina. In fact, the only person who knew how to play the strange 'flute' was the woman who carved that very instrument, a Misses Savannah Waldren, wife to the disturbingly incorrect triptych artist. Yet, when her husband was hung for treason, Savannah went into a state of chronic depression, and passed away soon after. Through a long string of trades and purchases, the now useless Ocarina ended up in the hands of the infamous Renizo.

Not two days earlier, King Amsterdam sent a messenger to Renizo's home, saying that he was willing to pay a large sum for the Ocarina of Time. Being the salesman that he was, Renizo saw this as a great opportunity to get rid of something that he had no use for.

And now, here he was, standing outside of the throne room, waiting to be admitted in front of the great ruler of the land of Hyrule. It would not be long before those doors would open, and he would be face-to-face with his chance at infinite wealth. I must say, if I were given a chance like that, I would have been just as eager as Renizo was to go through with such an easy job. Everything would have went well, except…

Suddenly, there was a noise behind Renizo. He turned around, and before he knew it, his face was stinging from a cold hand making contact with his sensitive flesh. He collapsed, gasping for breath, the wind having been knocked out of him. A quick kick to the cranium took him into a state of unconsciousness—a word which here means "a state of not being conscious".

His attacker picked him up, slung him over his shoulder, and quickly strode down one of the kingdom's many marble hallways.

Shortly after, the throne room doors opened, and a royal guard stepped out, saying, "Mr. Renizo, his Majesty will see you now."

Let me clarify now: that statement was false. No one would be seeing Renizo for at least another day. Suffice to say, that guard was as false as, well, Waldren's triptych.


	6. Aggravated Alcoholic

Alcohol can be a troublesome thing. It can turn some of the world's nicest men into complete scoundrels, and turn the more rotten boys to slumber. It is said that alcohol impairs one's judgement, and I will take this time to confirm that statement; alcohol indeed impairs one's judgement.

A good friend of mine, a cousin actually, whom went by the simple name of Yo, was drinking with a few of his buddies one night when suddenly, a stranger approached him, and asked him if he had two ten-rupees for a five-rupee. Being intoxicated, my cousin handed the stranger two ten-rupees in exchange for a five-rupee from the man. A friend of Yo's, named Cavell, realized what had happened to Yo, and approached the stranger. The stranger then apologized to Yo, saying, "I'm sorry. Here's your five-rupee, give me back my two ten-rupees." Yo agreed, and ended up being scammed yet again. Before Cavell could protest again, the stranger was gone. My dear cousin Yo never saw the man again. However, I will tell you now, that that stranger was indeed no other than my good friend Vanderof—he and I had a good laugh about it afterwards.

Now, I say that to say this: the buzz that Link had been feeling from the three alcoholic beverages he had drank earlier was slowly dying away. And, it is indeed a proven fact—based on studies made by the scientist mentioned in the First Chapter, whose name, I should inform you, is Doctor Edvard—that when a drunken Hylian loses the buzz they received from a recently consumed alcoholic beverage, they tend to go into a grumpy state of mind. That was indeed a fact, for what happened next is proof.

With the buzz steadily dissolving, Link decided that it was time for another drink. He began bouncing about, running here and there, and leaping on treetops. Sandrao and Creepy Castro continued their stroll towards Hyrule; only Gorsh and Towning stopped—Maliph was still in a period of brainlessness, a word which here means 'extremely hyped on anti-attention medication'. Looking up at Link—who was currently hopping from branch to thickly-coated branch—Towning made quick motions with his hands. Gorsh, being highly educated in the art of sign language, decided to translate.

"Towning wants to know if you want something strong to keep you going," Gorsh called up.

Link looked down at his two comrades.

"What the—EXPLICIT—does Towning got!" cried the now-crazed Link.

Gorsh nudges Towning, who proceeded to reach underneath his brown, ratty cape. He withdrew his hand, bringing with it a glass bottle of a golden liquid. To the human eye, it looked like the average crème soda—a beverage that I happened to buy from a traveling merchant not too long ago. But to a Hylian, it was much more. Perhaps it was the way the liquid glowed when hit by a stray stream of sunlight. Whatever it was, it seemed to attract Hylians, no matter how much will power they seemed to have.

Instantly, Link stopped in midair, and 'fell', for he was drifting in midair, in Towning's direction. Grabbing the bottle out of Towning's hand, Link quickly took a large swig of the shining beverage.

In a report by Doctor Edvard entitled _Can You Smell What I'm Cooking?_, various diagrams showed that when a Hylian loses the buzz received by some sort of illegal substance, they should wait forty-five minutes before trying to bring the feeling back. Let me point out that there was a total of forty-six seconds between the time Link lost the surge and then drank another liquor-like liquid. Edvard's report showed that failure to wait the appropriate amount of time would cause a sudden feeling of tiredness, and, not too long afterwards, cause the user to become unconscious. So, suffice to say, Link quickly fell to the ground in a deep slumber.

Towning and Gorsh looked down at their comrade, but Link had already long since fallen into a light coma.

Gorsh shrugged, and was about to sling Link over his shoulder, when out of nowhere, a dart zipped through the air, hitting Gorsh in the throat. Almost immediately afterwards, the giant of a man collapsed, dropping Maliph into a nearby ditch. Towning looked this way and that, having not heard Gorsh collapse to the ground. When he finally saw the fallen man, he raced off in a random direction, hoping to find some means of a safe haven. As Towning retreated, a figure—covered in shadows, mind you—approached Gorsh and Link; two more for the Boss's collection.


End file.
